The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-144684 discloses a hybrid vehicle in which a motor is arranged in a power transmission path between an engine and a transmission via a damper, a so-called one-motor hybrid vehicle (1M-HV).
In the one-motor hybrid vehicle, typically, there exist three resonance points due to its structure, and there exists a frequency range (engine speed range) where anti-resonance occurs due to an effect of rotational inertia of the motor. In the frequency range where the anti-resonance occurs, a fluctuation level of the engine speed decreases. For this reason, it is difficult to detect a misfire on the basis of the fluctuation level of the engine speed in the frequency range where the anti-resonance occurs.